Australasian Confederation
The Australasian Confederation or Australasia is a country in Oceania. It consists of numerous islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Neighbouring countries include the Dutch East Indies, the Portuguese colony of East Timor and the German colonial possessions in the Pacific Ocean (German New Guinea and the Solomon Islands). Formation and History The Antipode Dominions saw a mixed performance in the Great War. Initial success occurred in 1914 with the capture of German New Guinea. While in 1915 a humiliating defeat occurred in the Gallipoli Campaign and 11,000 ANZAC trops were killed in the fiasco. Following Gallipoli, the Australasians saw success in the Sinai and Palestine campaign. Harry Chauvel, Commander of the ANZAC Mounted Corp, won subsequent victories at Beersheba and Jerusalem and the Ottoman’s loss of a dozen divisions resulted in irreplaceable losses. Chauvel’s gains were reversed – in 1918 – with the arrival of Ludendorff’s veterans from the Spring Offensive and Entente forces withdrew to entrenched positions in the Sinai until the Peace with Honour was signed in 1921. To their embarrassment, the Antipode Dominions were not recognized as distinct entities from Britain and the return of German New Guinea was met with outrage in the press. The Antipode Dominions anger proceeded unabated until the Victorian Police Strike of 1923, which devolved into a Syndicalist revolt and the proclamation of a short-lived Melbourne Commune. George V had to enact the Emergency Protocols, appointing Thomas Blamey as Minister of Security and the military. With the assistance of demobilized paramilitaries, he violently put an end to the short-lived revolt. In 1924, the two Dominions were merged in the Consolidation of Resources Act. George V appointed William Birdwood as Governor General, elections and federal parliaments were suspended to mitigate the occurrence of another revolt. In 1925, the British Revolution led to a disruption in communication and a colonial seizure. David Murray Anderson, the commander of the China Station, had assumed control of the Overseas Fleet and enacted the "Anderson Protocol"- mutinies were suppressed and colonial staff were evacuated to Australia. Charles Vyner Brooke, the exiled White Rajah of Sarawak, is one notable evacuated colonial who has since resided in Sydney and is considered to be a popular socialite and humanitarian. The Australasian station and British Overseas Fleet were merged into a single Australasian Fleet. A minor naval expansion was carried out in the 1920s, though much of the fleet remained mothballed. While the military is in good shape, William Birdwood rules in stagnation and has done little to tackle the economic depression which has persisted in Australasia since the loss of Britain as an export market. Furthermore, the influential Australasian Guard, formed in 1925, is becoming increasingly dissatisfied with Bruce and is calling for radical measures to tackle the depression and bring revanchism to all who threaten the Antipodes. Politics Governor-General: William Birdwood (born 13 September 1865) Prime Minister: Billy Hughes (born 25 September 1862) Minister for External Affairs: Vernon Sturdee (born 24 March 1890) Minister for Trade and Customs: William Vanneck (born 3 January 1883) Attorney-General: Adam Hamilton (born 20 August 1880) Director of the Joint Intelligence Bureau: Winston Dugan (born 3 September 1876) Minister for Defence: J. E. Duigan Chief of the General Staff: Ralph Alexander Cochrane (born 24 February 1895) Chief of Staff of the Australasian Commonwealth Naval Board: William Edward Parry (born 1893) Chief of the Air Staff: Philip Game (born 30 March 1876) Under the appointed position of Governor-General, William Birdwood has been able to keep Australasia stable and secure for many years; however, lately there has been growing unrest and a rise in racism and there are many calling for a new Australasian regime. Military Army The Australasian Army is large and well-organized and consist of several infantry divisions and a good number of cavalry divisions, together with a few garrisons to defend strategic positions such as Port Moresby and the island of Tasmania. Despite not being equipped with advanced weapons, the Australasian army in sometimes looked with envy by the Canadian Army, for it is larger, better organized and better led as several of the more progressive British generals settled in Australasia. For the future, there are plans for the inclusion of a few Marine divisions in the Australasian Army. Air Force The Australasian government concentrated its military investments in the army and the navy and therefore the Royal Australasian Air Force has been neglected. At the moment there is only a division of tactical bombers, but there are plans for an expansion of the air force and the construction of several naval bombers. Navy The Royal Australasian Navy is comprised of several ships from the Weltkrieg's era and a good transport force to send the troops where they are most needed. However, a modernization and an expansion of the navy is in the works for the near future. Foreign relations Alliance (also known as the Entente) with Dominion of Canada, French Republic, Dominion of India, Sardinia, and the West Indies Federation. Friendly relations with the United States of America, the Netherlands, Spain, and Russian Republic. Unfriendly relations with the German Empire, Union of Britain, Empire of Japan, Princely Federation, and Bharatiya Commune. Culture The exiled White Rajah Charles Vyner Brooke is a major figure in Sydney high society. Category:Countries Category:Entente Category:Monarchies Category:British-related topics Category:Oceanic Countries